


Of Nations and Umbrellas

by Lyra_Dhani



Series: Around The World [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: America is trying not to be an asshole, Family, Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Dhani/pseuds/Lyra_Dhani
Summary: A man dressed in casual t-shirt and jean came to the mansion. He looked harmless at first glance but anyone who could make Five's face went pale must be anything but.





	Of Nations and Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Discovered this series around a week ago, binge-watched it in one night, still can't it get out of my head, and now patiently waiting for season 2. 
> 
> Wish I can use another nation beside America, considering he's already used in part 1, but I really can't think of anyone else.

The strange man introduced himself as Alfred. Luther shared a glance with Diego, Klaus was weirdly quiet, and Vanya was staring in daze and Allison blinked in concern, and they all agreed wordlessly that it couldn't be his real name.

There was a strange tension in the air, one that seemingly able to pierce the atmosphere, and even though Five looked calm, the slight shaking of his hand betrayed his true emotion.

Five had that look on so many occasion, like that one time when he came back all crumpled and dirty and he had catched Luther's hovering hand, whispering, "There's nothing any of you can do."

But he hadn't have that look since they averted the Apocalypse.

Compared to Five's brooding figure, Alfred was grinning, friendly and no hint of ill-will. But so did Hazel and Cha-cha's ridiculous masks. Klaus still remembered the torture. Diego still remembered Eudora's blood on his hands.

None of them even had slightest idea that this could end well.

Alfred was the first to speak up. "It's good to finally meet you all. First of all, let me tell you that I am really a big fan. Especially what you guys did in-"

"Alfred," Five cut in, the constipated look on his face mirrored by his siblings. "Just go straight to the point. Are you here to condemn me?"

Condemn sounded like a violent word. Standing behind the sofa that Five was sitting in, Diego let out his knife. Beside him, Luther tensed, his fist clenching. On his left, Allison frowned, holding over a protective stance.

Alfred laughed. Either he didn't take them seriously or he had some sort of leverage over them.

Klaus looked away, eyes wincing seemingly in pain.

"Oh, Five, you know why I am really here. Condemn you? I am not the Handler. I am just me."

"Sounds the same to me," Five murmured. "I assume that goldfish shitface told you everything."

"She tells me about the Apocalypse, yeah. Is your brother, alright?"

They all turned to look at Klaus, who shrink at the sudden spotlight.

Klaus waved them off, his eyes avoiding Alfred's general direction. "'M fine."

His blue face said otherwise.

"Klaus?" Vanya asked, concern and worry etched in every edge in her voice.

"Just a little headace and nausea. Nothing big."

Sounds like the pain of hangover, but Klaus had been sober even before the Apocalypse. Right now, he looked like he wanted to be anything but sober though.

Five sighed. "Alfred, just state your business then leave. You're too much for my brother. He's still learning to control his power."

Alfred leaned in his sofa. Something changed then. He was still grinning in friendly manner with them, but there was a predatory glint on his eyes now.

It was disconcerting how he had look so ordinary just a few seconds ago.

"I am here to discuss the Apocalypse in a more formal manner. You know, to follow the procedure."

He wasn't just adressing this to Five. He looked at them in the eyes one by one, from Luther's grim expression, to Allison's pursed lips, before his attention finally landed on Vanya.

"How does it feel to be the one who almost destroyed the world?"

The effect was palpable. Diego would have sliced Alfred's throat right there and then if it weren't for Luther steadily holding him back. Vanya sniffled, holding back her tears. It was honestly a painful sight to look at.

"I-I didn't-"

"It's Dad's fault," Diego growled, at the same time Luther murmured, "It's my fault."

Alfred looked bored. "Apocalypse is meant to happen. But do any of you have any idea why it has to happen in the first place?"

Five messaged his temple. "I have a suspicion."

"Enlighten me," Alfred grinned sharply.

Five took a deep breath. "It meant to happen because we're born to this world."

He winced at Diego's sharp 'what' and Vanya's hitched breath.

"Almost right," Alfred looked bored again, as if Five had failed to entertain him. "It meant to happen the moment that old man picked you guys up."

It was Allison who first understood the meaning. "Don't tell me... You..."

But putting it together and making a conclusion out of it was actually difficult, especially since it was a painful truth, so the rest of her siblings, sans Five, just stared at her dumbly, waiting for the explanation they weren't ready to face yet.

"But that's so cruel," Allison's voice broke.

"Allison, what-"

"You said you're not here to condemn me," Five said solemnly, cutting in Diego's impatient question.

There was pity on Alfred's eyes now. "I guess you can call it fate. But you did it, Five. You averted the Apocalypse. I just wish that the old man's right."

"And if he's not?" Five asked. He probably meant to sound challenging but the tremble on his voice gave it away.

"Then you'll be the enemy of the world," Alfred cocked his head. "But I doubt it will come to that."

"You actually trust me?" Five stared at him incredulously.

"I believe in the Umbrella Academy," the grin was back now. "Have I mentioned that I am a big fan?"

The words were as genuine as the sharp glint in his eyes.

"You," Allison said venomously. It was kind of weird to see her acted like that. It was always Diego who lost his calm first. "Just what are you? What right do you have to say shit to my brother and sister?"

"Allison," Five said, a warning.

"Oh, did your father never tell you guys about me?" Alfred looked questioningly at Five who just shrugged tiredly.

"He probably doesn't find you important."

To his credit, Alfred didn't seem to find it offending. He just nodded in understanding manner, muttering, "I see, seriously, that asshole."

"Five," Vanya tugged at his clothes. "What is he?"

Five had that constipated look again. "He's an encapulated force containing the vast space quantum suspended into an evolutionized form of life."

Vanya blinked. "Which mean?"

"Speak English, asshole," Diego grumbled, impatient as always.

"He's America."

Before any of them could speak up the confusion in their mind, Alfred got up, smiling and no longer looked threatening. "It was a pleasant chat with you, Number Five."

"Just leave," And as if their day could get any weirder, Five muttered, "Please."

Five never begged to anyone. Ever.

"Have a good day, everyone!" He waved at them, holding an umbrella.

Outside, the rain was pouring.

When he finally stepped out of the mansion, Five groaned loudly. "I need coffee."

Klaus followed in the same tired manner. "I need aspirins."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Eid to those who celebrate it. Can't believe I have to post this in such important day of all days.


End file.
